Cherries
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Alfred takes Yao out for a milkshake, and is confused when Yao freaks out after Alfred asks if he could eat his cherry. One-shot


**It's been a while since I posted a brand new story. I hope you like this!**

* * *

Alfred made sounds of pleasure as he licked at the white cream on his face. Dipping his tongue down again, he scooped some more into his mouth and savored the taste, letting out a quiet moan. Raising his hand, he licked more white off of his hands.

There was a grunt from Yao. "That's disgusting," he growled. "Wipe your face."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother," he shot back, bending his head down to lick at the whipped cream on top of his milkshake again.

Yao glared at him and tossed him a napkin. "Why did you drag me out here again?" he stirred his untouched strawberry milkshake as he watched Alfred make a mess with the cream.

Alfred wiped off his mouth with the napkin, then licked the end of his straw clean and used it to dip into Yao's cream, quickly raising the straw to his mouth to catch the white cream before it fell. "You need a milkshake, man. This place has the best milkshakes."

Yao sighed and tentatively took a sip. "It's too sweet for me," he protested.

"I thought you liked strawberries?" Alfred asked. Yao shrugged and took another sip.

Alfred picked up his cherry and ate it, the cool juice of the sweet fruit bursting in his mouth. He placed the stem by his milkshake and then noticed that Yao had not eaten his cherry yet. The Chinese man had set it off to the side on a napkin.

"Hey, Yao, can I eat your cherry?" Alfred asked.

He never expected the reaction he got.

Yao jumped and choked on his milkshake. "_What?_"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I want your cherry. Can I eat it?"

Yao glared at him, face turning as pink as the strawberry milkshake he was drinking. "_Alfred_! We are in _public!_"

"Yeah, so?" Alfred asked.

"So stop being so indecent!" Yao hissed, looking around at the other booths to make sure no one overheard them.

"I just want your cherry, Yao," Alfred shot at him. "What's wrong with that?"

Yao glared at him and pushed his milkshake away. "Why do you have to be so vulgar?" he growled, sliding out of the booth and walking away.

Alfred watched him go in confusion, then plucked Yao's cherry off of the napkin and ate it before following, leaving the payment on the table.

It was an awkward car ride home, with Yao staring sullenly out of the window. No matter how much Alfred tried to get him to talk, Yao ignored him. Alfred eventually stopped.

Once he unlocked and opened his door, Yao stormed past him into the dark house. He heard the guest bedroom door slam.

"What the hell?" he muttered, closing the door and turning on the light. "What's his problem?" Getting a bit angry himself, he walked over to Yao's door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. He pushed open the door and glared at the figure on the bed. "What the hell was that about?" he growled. "Why did you freak out like that?"

Yao shot him a glare. "You are the most obnoxious man I've ever met!" he snapped back. "We were in _public!_ Why are you always so vulgar?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred snapped back, trying not to raise his voice. "I took you out for a milkshake, and you were nothing but ungrateful!"

"Well, it's a bit hard to be grateful when you say stuff like that in public!" Yao snarled, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have no decency? You're always wanting to touch me everywhere we go! That kind of intimacy is only for married couples! In the privacy of their home!"

"I didn't touch you in the restaurant!" Alfred finally raised his voice. "We were on opposite sides of the booth! What is your problem? All I asked was if I could eat the cherry on your milkshake!"

Yao froze, and his eyebrows furrowed. "My milkshake?" he asked. His face changed. "Damn it," he groaned, raising his hands and massaging his temples. "You wanted the cherry on my milkshake…"

Alfred was dumbfounded. "Yao, what is wrong with you?" he asked, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Yao glanced up at him through a curtain of black bangs. "Alfred, I am sorry," he said quietly. "It was a misunderstanding."

"What was?" Alfred asked.

Yao took a deep breath. "In China," he began, "if someone asks to eat your cherry, it means they want to…you know…"

Alfred shook his head. "Know what?" he asked. "I don't understand."

Yao sighed. "It means they want to have sex," he said quickly and turned red, hiding his face behind his hair.

Alfred stared for a moment and then started laughing. "You thought that I wanted to have sex with you in a milkshake bar?" he chuckled. "In public?"

Yao glanced up at him. "That's what it sounded like. I'm sorry. I didn't even think you meant the milkshake cherry."

Alfred chuckled some more and shook his head. "I had no idea why you were mad! Sorry for yelling earlier," he said. "You know, 'eating your cherry' is kind of like 'popping a cherry' in the US. 'Popping your cherry' means having sex too." Alfred shrugged.

Yao nodded. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you," he said.

"Me too," Alfred agreed. "But, now that I know… Yao, may I eat your cherry?"

Yao raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Alfred grinned. "Oh, yeah."

Yao stared for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'm not in the mood."

"I can get you in the mood really quick," Alfred suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Yao frowned. "No, Alfred."

Alfred pouted and tugged on the end of Yao's ponytail. "Oh, come on! Please?"

Yao raised his hands to his temples again. "No."

Alfred tugged at Yao's shirt. "You look great in this, but I think it'd look great on the floor," he said casually and hooked a finger through Yao's belt loop. "These too."

Yao turned to look at him, and Alfred quickly leaned forward for a kiss. Yao sighed and gave in, tugging Alfred towards him. "You brat."

"Old man," Alfred teased, lowering his lover down and leaning forward to kiss him again.

* * *

**AWESOME EXPLANATION**

In China, the phrase "eating cherries" is used to describe sexual intercourse, like "popping a cherry" in America. You have to be careful about using it in China, or it could be taken the wrong way and you could offend someone. I read about it in a dictionary of Chinese symbols that I ordered. It has the symbol and an explanation of the symbol. If I got this completely wrong, please let me know! I like learning things.

* * *

**Okay, no M-rated stuff here this time. I literally wrote this in thirty minutes. I hope you liked it.**

**I will never look at cherries the same way again.**


End file.
